I found her
by Puck is my slushie
Summary: When Embry is really tired of how half of the wolf has imprinted except for him. He feels left out and runs away. Then meets Lesile a quileute just like him is this the girl he has been waiting for? All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.
1. I get mad over a remote and root  beer

(Embry's point of view)

It never thought that I would be the only one of the guys in the pack to not imprint on anyone! Well besides Seth and Leah they haven't ether. But here is the story about how I meet the one.

Her name is Leslie Curtis. She is Quileute, but is the most amazing girl I have ever seen. Well let me tell you about when I meet her… It all started when I went to Jacob's house. It was pretty gross because every guy had their girl except for me and Seth. Sam had Emily, Jared had Kim, Paul had Rachel, Quil and Claire (who is the same age as him now) and Jake had Nessie. I felt so left out. This sucks! Man, I need a life. I got there and just barged in. I went straight to the refrigerator. I pulled out a root beer.

"Yo, Jake you mind if I have this?" I said holding up the bottle.

"I don't care bro."

Actually he did care well he would if Nessie wasn't there. He just kept kissing her on the couch when I was done asking him the question. I took the bottle and popped the cap of with the side of the counter one sip and….. CRAP! This is diet! Who the hell drinks diet? Well I know it might be Billy since he has diabetes. I took the soda and threw it in the trash. I sat on the recliner in the corner of the living room. I hate hearing the sound of people making out. Why did he invite me if he was just going to suck face with Renesme, all day? I took the remote on the table beside me. Jake saw and took it away from me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said slapping me aside the head .

"Dude you're not even watching! And besides I hate Gossip Girl."

"I don't give a damn what you think. Nessie does, and she says we are going to watch it we are going to watch it."

I can't believe he was taking Nessie's side. I know she's his girlfriend but I am his brother.

"Jacob, I remember there was a time when you said bros before ho's."

"Well…. That was before I meet Nessie."

"IT WAS'NT BEFORE ANYTHING. YOU SAID THAT EVEN WHEN YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH BELLA!"

"Don't you dare mention that name!" He said threw his teeth.

"I can say it if I want to you still like her I know that. We all know that! You are just a scared little boy who can't admit anything! I am sick and tired of you taking sides with her. Yes, Jacob I get it you love her. But I am your brother your best friend your family. But if you can't accept that then I guess our friend ship is over!"

I ran out right away I heard Jacob calling my name to come back and let us talk. I needed to get out of here and find it, find that something, find the one, the girl. The girl I have been waiting for. I didn't care if they tried to stop me I would search to the ends of the world to find her. Even if it was a life or death situation. I exploded on Jake because I think I am losing him it might sound like I'm gay. But he is my best friend. The guy who was there for me when I was in a mess. The guy to give me advice and get me back on my feet. I was running toward the beach nothing was going to stop me not this time. Not Sam, not Quil not Jared, not my mom. Nobody was going to stand in my way.


	2. If the fur fits

Chapter 2- If the fur fits

EPOV

I ran all the way to the park where Jake tried to imprint on that Liz chick or whatever her name was. Like Jake I kept an eye out for girls who looked about my age and were cute well like that matters. I watched as a voice came from behind me. "Excuse me sir?" I turn around and see this girl that had long black hair and brown eyes about the color of milk chocolate. She was beautiful amazing is the word I should use. "Are you looking for someone? Cause if you are I could be of assistance. She flashed a perfect white smile at me she looked one of those girls who were on television for or some pageant. "Um…. I-I-I-." I kept stuttering. For a second I thought I forgot my own name.

Then it came out. "No. I mean I was waiting for someone but they um never showed. By the way I'm Embry. Embry Call." I stuck out my hand so we could shake hands. She giggled and took my hand." I'm Leslie Curtis." Her hand was warm like really warm even to me and I'm 108 degrees! "I don't want to be racist or anything but are you Quileute?" She looked at me like I knew the answer. "Yes and no." I looked at her confused. "What do you mean yes and no?" She sighed and walked away from me. I ran after her. "Wait sorry Leslie wait I didn't mean to be rude!" She walked to a bench and patted the spot next to her. I went and sat down next to her.

"Do you really want to know Embry?" I nodded. "Ok hear it goes," she took a breath. "My mom is Makah and my dad is Quileute. When my dad was younger I know this going to sound crazy but he used to be able to transform into a wolf," My jaw dropped. "He did this thing to my mom where a werewolf finds there soul mate I don't know what's called but that's the story." I couldn't speak. "Um Leslie I have something to tell you." Her eyes meet mine. "This is true ok. The thing your dad did to your mom was called imprinting. I should know because I can transform into a wolf like your dad. And I-I-I-I-." I couldn't spit it out. "What Embry?" She really wanted to know. "When I saw you five ten minutes ago I think you might be the one." She looked confused she played with her fingers. Leslie looked at me. "So you mean you imprinted on me Embry." I nodded. I spoke again. "Leslie I am so sorry I mean we both just met and it's weird to have some random, guy come and ask you out." I covered my mouth oh shit! She laughed and hugged me. "Embry I would be honored to go out with you." I was shocked. "But don't you think we are moving too fast?" She smiled at me and got off the bench and leaned over and kissed my forehead.

She put her hands on my shoulders. "Embry since we are soul mates possibly than no. So where do you want to go for a first date?" I smiled and got up and put my arm around her waist. "How about Texas Roadhouse 5:30?" She turned to me and hugged me and whispered in my ear it's a date." I shivered. "Bye Embry!" She ran to her car all smiles. "You too Leslie." I said silently. I can't believe I did it I finally found her. I can't wait to see what is going to go on at 5:30.


	3. The date goes better than I thought

Chapter 3- The date goes better than I thought

EPOV

It was 5:30 already and as I was driving to Texas Roadhouse a song on the radio made me start to dance. It was Lady Gaga's startstruck. I bet if Leslie was in the car she would be embarrassed by me. I pulled into the parking lot and saw Leslie standing at the entrance. I got out of the car and ran to her. I was wearing a nice dress suit. I saw that she was wearing her hair up in a bun with one piece out, she was also wearing a purple dress that went to her knees and she wore black heels she looked stunning I probably should of said Red Lobster.

"You look very handsome Embry." She said with a smile. I blushed weird I know." You look amazing Leslie." We stood there I was rocking on my heels. "So should we go in?" I asked her. "We shall." We locked arms and I opened the door for her and when we go tin we heard country music pretty obvious. It was Taylor Swift's Mine. The waitress came to us. "Table for two?" She seemed to have a smile like I hate my job and they are making me smile. "Yes." I said nudging Leslie she giggled a cute giggle. "Right this way." She led us to a table. I pulled Leslies chair out for her like I saw on TV and movies.

"Francine will be right with you." The waitress said one last time. Then she came she asked what we wanted to drink Leslie and I got sweet tea. I wasn't going to get root beer after what happened last time. After she was gone I looked at Leslie I couldn't believe she was mine. "You didn't have to come you know," she said" I mean I thought you were like the other boy s who have stood me up before." She got a really sad look in her eyes. "Well those guys are idiots," I said."You are so pretty Leslie I can't imagine what guy would ever do that well I won't do that I promise." She smiled at me and ran her foot up my leg under the table I was shocked she must be really into me I was enjoying the attention.

Francine came back with our salads and steaks. We ate and talked about stuff at school. She goes to school in Forks. I was sad about that but not really because she lives on the rez. After I paid we went outside to my car I opened the door for her. Her brother Ryan dropped her off she said. I got in and we sat in there for a while. It was silent till she said."Embry I really like you like a lot," she said "I want to be with you forever I hope you feel the same way cause if you don't I understand." I spoke then. "Leslie we are soul mates which means we are meant for each other. I do feel the same way." Her face glowed when car head lights would come from the street and shine on her face threw the window.

I did something crazy after that. I unbuckled myself Leslie did the same I went over to her making her head touch the window. I kissed her. She did the same thing I was surprised that she did. My hands began to twist in her hair. She began to unbutton my shirt. I got up."Wait we can't do this here." She agreed. So we both decided that we would chip in for a hotel. We went to the Holiday Inn and checked in and went to our room. I carried her bridal style to the room. I threw her on the bed I climbed on too. I took of my shoes then hers. She smiled then kissed me I kissed back and my hands went to the back of her dress and pull the zipper down. Reveling her chest she was wearing a bra thank god! She unbuttoned my shirt and took it off and threw it on the floor. I began to kiss her neck she pulled my hair. She got down to my pants and tugged on the zipper it unzipped and she unbuttoned my pants. I was in my boxers now she was in her bra and underwear than I thought of something before we do this. I got up. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked sitting up with me. "No it's just we are about to do this and we don't have you know what." She knew what I was talking about protection so I wouldn't get her pregnant. She got her bag and pulled out what I need and what she needed. Thank god for her. "Let's start again." I said pushing her down. I got on top and kissed her and she giggled. Then we- well you know the rest.


End file.
